


Те, кто без повода заводятся, его раздражают

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Но Ямагучи — исключение.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень их люблю т.т

_Те, кто без повода заводятся, его раздражают._

Цукишима молча проходит мимо «волейбольных идиотов» в лице Хинаты и Кагеямы, которые сегодня опять что-то не поделили и были готовы действовать на нервы любого человека в радиусе пятисот метров. Он мысленно прикидывает, какое расстояние до корпуса, в котором проходят занятия, и ускоряет шаг. Ямагучи, бредущий позади, тоже начинает идти быстрей, чтобы за ним успеть.

— Цукки! Подожди, не так быстро, — он равняется с Цукишимой, который неохотно сбавляет скорость. — После сегодняшней тренировки я вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу снова бегать, — Ямагучи виновато улыбается, прищурив глаза, и устало потирает шею. — Ноги отваливаются.

Цукишима смотрит на него краем глаза.

— Конечно, ты же не один из этих гиперактивных монстров, — он замолкает на пару секунд, прежде чем добавить: — к счастью.

Ямагучи оборачивается на Хинату с Кагеямой, которые в очередной раз пытаются подраться у аппарата с закусками. Кажется, из-за молока. Кагеяма пытается откусить Хинате голову из-за того, что тот забрал у него пачку молока, чтобы, цитата, «разгадать секрет королевской подачи». Ямагучи тихо прыскает и довольно улыбается. К счастью, он не такой. Цукишима замечает его внезапную беспричинную радость и мысленно вздыхает.

Цукишима не любит, когда люди заводятся без всякой на то причины. Не любит, когда Хината и Кагеяма по-дурацки кричат на весь спортзал и мозолят глаза. Не любит, когда Танака и Нишиноя разбрасывают во все стороны слюни при виде Шимизу Киёко и нелепо стараются привлечь к себе её внимание. Цукишима точно так же не любит, когда его пытаются уличить в совершенном отсутствии интереса к чему-либо. Ведь это просто клуб. Просто внеучебная активность. Ничтожность, которая будет присутствовать в его резюме при поступлении в университет. Он мог бы обойтись даже без неё. Мог бы, но…

— Цукки, — голос Ямагучи возвращает к реальности, — что-то не так?

— Всё в порядке.

— У тебя всю дорогу брови нахмурены, я же вижу, — Ямагучи так просто не верит его словам. Цукишима мысленно задаётся вопросом, всегда ли его друг следит за выражением его лица. От этого становится не по себе, но, с другой стороны, он ведь и раньше об этом прекрасно знал. Тем временем Ямагучи взволнованно продолжает: — Я тебя чем-то обидел, Цукки? Это из-за того, что я попросил тебя идти помедленней? Прости, Цукки! — Цукишима уже давно привык различать малейшие колебания и признаки паники в его голосе. Он мысленно закатывает глаза, но внешне не подаёт виду. — Мы можем побежать, если хочешь, — Ямагучи всё никак не умолкает. — Я же пошутил, что больше не смогу бегать, Цукки!

Цукишима останавливается на месте и смотрит на растерянного Ямагучи. Тот наконец-то прекращает свои бессмысленно долгие оправдания, которые, к тому же, были изначально неуместны.

— Всё правда в порядке, — Цукишима смотрит ему в глаза. — Я просто тоже устал.

Мысленно он добавляет: _«И чего разволновался так сильно?»_.

Ямагучи, кажется, всегда был таким. С самого детства бегал за ним хвостиком и без толку беспокоился о незначительных мелочах. Цукишима даже сначала реагировал на это, искренне стараясь понять, с чего это его друг так переживает без всякой на то причины. А затем он бросил эту затею и решил, что во имя блага их обоих лучше перестать обращать на это внимание.

— Прости, Цукки, — тихо повторяет Ямагучи, когда понимает по его взгляду, что он действительно провинился в чём-то.

И всё же… Почему Цукишиме не хочется сказать ему что-то колкое, попросить, чтобы он прекратил, начать его игнорировать?

— Замолчи, Ямагучи, — привычно отвечает Цукишима, войдя в здание корпуса и придерживая для друга дверь.

Может, это всё потому, что у него уже развился на него иммунитет?


	2. Часть 2

Они, как обычно, сидят в комнате Цукишимы. Ямагучи любит заглядывать к нему после школы, когда у них нет тренировок. И иногда по выходным, когда ему скучно оставаться у себя дома. По телевизору идёт документальный фильм про динозавров, который Цукишима краем глаза пытается смотреть и одновременно с этим полулёжа читает книгу. Ямагучи сидит рядом с ним на кровати и старается на коленке доделать своё домашнее задание.

Услышав очередное «упс», перед которым Ямагучи случайно промахивается ручкой и чуть не протыкает тетрадный лист насквозь, Цукишима поднимает на него взгляд:

— Почему бы тебе не сесть за стол?

— А… — Ямагучи замолкает, мешкая с ответом. — Оттуда плохо видно телевизор.

Цукишима решает, что это вполне резонная причина, и возвращается к книге. Но Ямагучи вдруг снова начинает говорить:

— И ещё… — он прикусывает губу и смотрит вниз, на свою тетрадь. — Ты-то здесь.

Цукишима снова поднимает на него взгляд, однако продолжает молчать. Иногда Ямагучи говорит или делает вещи, которые не поддаются никакой логике. А иногда он кажется Цукишиме самым логичным человеком на Земле. Здесь нет никакой золотой середины, они постоянно скачут из крайности в крайность. Порой Цукишима не понимает поведение Ямагучи, а порой Ямагучи — единственный, кто понимает _его_. Это иногда даже забавно, и Цукишима уже давно привык, но почему-то именно сейчас ему хочется обратить на это внимание.

— Ямагучи, скажи… Ты когда-нибудь думал, что мы странные?

Ямагучи сконфуженно поднимает на него глаза, отвлёкшись от своего дела.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Иногда ты реагируешь на меня странно, — спокойно объясняет Цукишима.

— Ну… — Ямагучи отводит взгляд и хмурится, не совсем понимая, о чём идёт речь.

Цукишима вздыхает. Немного подумав, он откладывает книгу в сторону и пододвигается ближе. Настолько, что их плечи соприкасаются. Ямагучи растерянно смотрит на него, а Цукишима всё не перестаёт думать. Вот опять. Щёки у Ямагучи начинают краснеть, взгляд робеть, а слова умирают на губах. Он смотрит на Ямагучи долгое время, забывшись. У того большие карие глаза и контрастные на бледной коже веснушки. Веснушки, которые не так заметны издалека, и люди, встречая Ямагучи в первый раз, их обычно не замечают, когда не присматриваются. Отчего-то Цукишиме всегда казалось, что когда они с Ямагучи были одни, его веснушки становились ярче. Он смаргивает эту мысль и отводит взгляд.

— Ч-что такое, Цукки? — Ямагучи пытается заглянуть ему в лицо. Ноты волнения в его голосе режут Цукишиме слух. Он тихо цокает языком и снова поворачивается к другу. — Ээ-э… Цукки?

Цукишима наклоняется ближе к Ямагучи и застывает в паре сантиметров от его лица. Он может поклясться, что чувствует его дыхание на своей коже. А ещё может поклясться, что абсолютно точно слышит, как быстро стучит его сердце. Обычно они никогда не нарушают личное пространство друг друга. От этого становится волнительно, но Цукишима старается подавить в себе это чувство.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — Ямагучи нервно отводит взгляд. — Но… ты так близко, будто…

— Будто что? — Цукишима вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Будто хочешь меня поцеловать, — Ямагучи отвечает на выдохе.

Цукишима клянётся, что почувствовал этот выдох на своих губах. Застыв на месте, он сразу теряется, осознав, что только что загнал себя в угол. Тем временем Ямагучи внимательно за ним следит.

— Знаешь, Цукки… Я действительно думаю, что мы странные, — выпаливает он. — А ты из нас двоих самый странный.

Прежде чем Цукишима успевает среагировать, Ямагучи целует его в губы, задержав этот момент на несколько мгновений, а затем осторожно отстраняется всего на пару сантиметров. Теперь Цукишима может поклясться, что он абсолютно точно не слышит стук своего собственного сердца.

— Хорошо? — тихо спрашивает Ямагучи с небольшой улыбкой на лице. В ней есть смущение, но такая крохотная капля, что это заставляет Цукишиму негодовать. А ведь он сел к нему ближе, только чтобы проверить, среагирует ли он на него снова. Видимо, то, что между ними произошло, тоже можно считать за реакцию. Цукишима поправляет очки. Не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, Ямагучи прижимается к его губам снова, но в этот раз резче.

— Мм… подожди, — Цукишима неловко пытается сказать хоть что-то, но безуспешно. Ямагучи проводит кончиком языка по его губам и осторожно углубляет поцелуй. Цукишима забывает, как нужно дышать.

 _«Ну и завёлся»_ , — думает он, после чего его осеняет. Точно. _Завёлся_. Значит, эта ситуация, несмотря на всю её странность, подчиняется хоть какой-то логике. Всё ещё не так безнадёжно, как он думал.

Когда Ямагучи отстраняется в последний раз, у них обоих появляется сильная нехватка воздуха. Тишина комнаты прерывается только приглушённым звуком телевизора и их дыханием, пока они молча сидят друг напротив друга. Ямагучи, кажется, опять чем-то взволнован. А Цукишима… Что ж, он всю жизнь считал, что те, кто без повода заводятся, его раздражают. Однако Ямагучи, по всей видимости, стал для него исключением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не совсем довольна результатом, но ладно. В таких случаях я просто заставляю себя выложить то, что уже написалось, и двигаться дальше с надеждой на лучшее. Советую и вам того же.


End file.
